Everlasting Spiral
by BonneNuit
Summary: StarrkxIchigo Ichigo gets kidnapped by Aizen and has to fight off the arrancars' affections. No underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: StarrkxIchigo one-sided RenjixIchigo and KenseixIchigo in the beginning**

**Summary: An alternate version of **_**Immortal Coil**_** for the readers who wanted it. Ichigo gets kidnapped by Aizen and has to fight off the arrancars affections. A warning for those who don't like it, this **_**is **_**a cliché "everyone wants Ichigo" fic. But it will end up being StarrkxIchigo. **

**I will be keeping a few things similar to the original story, but after this first chapter it will mostly original mixed with some of the stuff from **_**Immortal Coil**_**. The only discrepancy from the canon story line that is important for this story is that the vizards kidnapped Ichigo to begin with, therefore he never met Yammy and Ulquiorra. For those who haven't read Immortal Coil, I made Renji a vizard. **

**Isclaimerday: Iway oday otnay ownway Eachblay orway akemay anyway oneymay **

**offway ofway isthay orystay.**

**For those who don't speak Pig Latin, here is the disclaimer: I do not own bleach or make any money off of this story. **

**This story will contain: sex, violence and cursing as well as manga spoilers. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun, the beta ninja.**

The Everlasting Spiral: Chapter 1

"Darting away from the penchant light, many souls ache to wander. Through the many colors of the church's stained glass, and into the darkness yonder. It is in their nature to seek the sins of pleasure and pain, yet hope to be forgiven for their everlasting spiral of yearning."

Aizen tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne as he went over all the different paths the final battle could take. He had already sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to kill Ichigo Kurosaki in the human world, but he had strangely disappeared. Aizen remembered the fluctuating power he had felt when he was in Seireitei and he knew that the boy was a vizard. The others that escaped must have Ichigo and were hiding Ichigo from him.

But this posed a new problem. If the vizards were interested in Ichigo, which meant that they were possibly interested in the war. Aizen had already started his plans for retrieving Orihime Inoue to block the full Gotei 13 from interfering in Karakura town, but if the vizards came, it would pose an even larger problem. So now he had to consider how to separate the vizards as well, and he already had an idea on how to do it.

…

Ichigo continued trained under the vizards and unexpectedly got used to their company. Most of them were easy to get along with (Kensei, Love, Hachi, Mashiro, etc) but Renji continued to be a pain. He antagonized Ichigo with everything he did. When Ichigo was cooking or washing dishes, Renji managed to produce a pink frilly apron that he was forced into.

Everyone else was amused, but Ichigo was not. Lisa tried to force him to wear a school girl outfit as well, but that's where he drew the line. Although he hated the way Renji smirked at him when he wore it. He would really like to wipe the smug look off the bastard's face.

But even when Renji was being an ass, Ichigo couldn't completely hate him. Their relationship slowly changed to a grudging friendship/rivalry as they sparred with each other and tried to get Ichigo's mask to hold longer then just a few seconds. But something broke between them the day that Ichigo felt the arrancar's reiatsu.

"What the fuck is that?" Ichigo's mask crumbled and he tensed, feeling hard for the reiatsu that was lashing around his home town. "Fuck!"

He moved to race up the stairways and to freedom where he could go save his family and friends, but Renji blocked his path. "Where the fuck are you going? We aren't finished here."

Ichigo snarled and tried to run past him again, but Renji snatched him up by his waist and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm going to give him a talking to." Renji said calmly to the others and ignored Ichigo pounding on his back and wiggling to get free. He walked out the room and brushed past Kensei who was staring at the two with a strange look on his face.

As they got out of the room Renji threw Ichigo up against the wall and ignored his grunt of pain. Ichigo barely had a chance to straighten up before Renji slammed his fist into the wall and Ichigo flinched.

"You better watch yourself, Ichigo." Renji whispered and unclenched his fist and moved it to brace above Ichigo's head on the wall. "You never know what could happen."

Ichigo stared up at him; his breath quickening as he saw black and gold begin to creep into Renji's brown eyes. "Renji…"

Renji reached down and gripped Ichigo's chin. "If we hadn't come to snatch you up when we first saw you, you would have just continued on with your happy life until your hollow had taken over or until you died…You don't need the Shinigami but you need us."

Ichigo said nothing and instead tilted his head up as Renji leaned down even further. There lips were just inches away. "You just…just can't risk your life like that…can't go off every time you feel an arrancar's reiatsu…"

"I won't do it again."

Renji stared into Ichigo's eyes and slowly closed the gap…

"Hey, Ichigo!" The two jumped apart as Shinji came storming in and paused, eyeing their flushed faces and the way their eyes wouldn't meet. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not, there was nothing to interrupt." Renji said firmly, still not looking at Ichigo who felt his chest clench painfully at the words.

"Right…" Shinji frowned and then rounded on Ichigo. "You better not pull another stunt like that Ichigo."

Ichigo was barely listening, his thoughts too caught up in the turmoil of his mind. Shinji sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "Fucking kids…" He muttered as he walked off, leaving Ichigo to ponder the situation with Renji and what he was really feeling.

…

"Go fish."

They were playing perhaps the stupidest game to put the word 'strip' in front of. Strip go fish. Of course there was alcohol involved and of course they had conned Ichigo into drinking some. Ichigo was losing. Badly.

"You got any threes?" Ichigo asked Kensei, sitting in only his boxers and undershirt.

"Go fish." Kensei had threes, but that didn't matter.

"Tch." Ichigo grumbled and drew a card from the deck, which of course wasn't a three.

"It's your turn, Kensei." Hiyori drawled as she stared at her own cards and hit Shinji who was trying to peak at them.

"Do you have any threes, Ichigo?"

"Lemmesee…" Ichigo had already forgotten what he had just asked for as he squint his eyes and frowned at his cards while Renji snorted. "Yeah…" He tossed his two threes to Kensei who took them and smirked. "Off with the shirt Ichigo."

Ichigo growled and dropped his cards on the ground (face up so everyone could see what he had) and yanked his shirt over his head. He nearly toppled backward and Renji had to grab him before he did so. "Thanks." Ichigo muttered and tossed his shirt aside to pick his cards up again.

Kensei blatantly stared at Ichigo's almost nude form until Renji coughed loudly.

"Got any threes, Rose?"

"Go fish."

Kensei drew a card and the game went on. Renji and Kensei still had most of their clothes on while Shinji had all of his and Hiyori was in her underwear. When Rose asked her for jacks and she risked becoming topless she decided to call it a night, stomping off and cursing the others.

"Do you have any fours Ichigo?" Shinji asked. He was looking very devious as a twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Yeah…." Ichigo dragged out and threw the card forcibly at Shinji who took it and cocked his head at Ichigo who did nothing.

"Well?"

"What?"

"The boxers."

Ichigo gave a long suffering sigh and stood up. He was a little unsteady but he managed to get his balance before he fell over. His thumbs hooked on the waist band and he slowly pushed them down, revealing sharp hip bones and orange curls before… Renji grabbed Ichigo's hands and pulled them forcefully away from his last remaining item of clothing.

Kensei growled in aggravation and glared at Renji.

"What the hell, Abarai!?"

"I think we've had enough playing for right now." Renji snarled and returned Kensei's heated look.

He tried to pull Ichigo to his room but he kept stumbling so he lifted him up and through him over his shoulder. "You need to learn how to drink, lightweight." Renji grumbled and ignored Ichigo who had no problem with being manhandled like that and was instead yawning and using Ichigo's back as a pillow.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep!"

"Shaddup, 'm trying t' sleep b'stard…" Ichigo jerked as Renji pinched his thigh hard. "Asshole!"

"You're the asshole." Renji growled and opened the door to Ichigo's room and tossed him on the futon.

"Ugh…" Ichigo grunted as he was thrown on his back and covered his mouth as his stomach protested.

"Fucking idiot…" Renji left the room for a second and quickly returned with a bowl and a glass of water. He grimaced and turned to the side as Ichigo threw up into the bowl and sighed in relief as he finished. He set the bowl to the side with a wrinkle of his nose and forced the glass to Ichigo's mouth.

"Drink it. You'll thank me in the morning."

Ichigo did as he was told and felt a little better as the sour taste was rinsed out of his mouth and his parched throat was quenched.

"Mm…"

Renji tugged the blanket and sheets back and pulled of Ichigo's shoes and socks before forcing him to lie down.

"Night, Ichigo…" Renji whispered and closed the door. Sometimes it was harder to keep away from Ichigo than other times.

…

Ichigo panted as he desperately tried to keep his mask fully formed while fighting off Renji who was attacking him particularly aggressively today. Ichigo hissed as Renji's sword skimmed his ribs and his mask crumbled.

Renji glared at Ichigo disdainfully and growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You can't even hold your mask for twelve seconds!"

"Fuck off, Renji, I'm trying my best!"

Renji snorted. "Is that what you're going to tell your family when you're standing over their dead bodies? 'Sorry guys, I tried my best!'?"

Ichigo recoiled at the biting mark and felt his chest throb. Had he really thought he and Renji were getting along? He seemed more intent on hurting Ichigo out of anger for something Ichigo didn't know about.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt my family." Ichigo growled and scowled at Renji who snorted and sneered at Ichigo.

"Then try harder."

"I am!"

"You're so fucking weak! You can't protect anybody! You're going to let your family die!"

Ichigo felt his heart stop as his mind went back to that day so long ago when it couldn't stop raining. Renji might not have known what happened to his mom and how he felt about it, but it still hurt so much; especially coming from Renji who Ichigo actually liked and trusted.

"Excuse me." Ichigo muttered and swept past Renji.

Renji opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He looked guilty, but also a little bit confused. He didn't understand that sad look on Ichigo's face or why he had hurt the boy so bad.

Shinji sighed and rubbed the back of his head while the rest of the vizards remained clueless. "Ichigo's mom was killed by a hollow." Shinji explained as Urahara had explained to him. "Trying to save him from it, apparently."

Renji felt like the biggest asshole in the world now. He frowned and tried to reason that he hadn't known and that he was just trying to get Ichigo to work harder, but he had intended to hurt Ichigo and it worked all too well.

Kensei got to his feet where had been watching Ichigo and Renji fight and quickly found Ichigo in the room they used as their lounging area. Ichigo was still panting a little from anger and exertion from the training as he lay on the ground although it was rough against his bare back, his shirt long since discarded. Renji really confused Ichigo. At times it seemed like he liked Ichigo, and then at others it was like he couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"You look hot." Ichigo looked up from where he was laying to see Kensei who walked over and sat behind him.

"Yeah…"

"Here." Kensei handed him a glass of cold water and Ichigo sat up to gulp it down. Kensei's eyes followed a bead of water that trickled down his throat and down his chest. Kensei reached out and touched Ichigo's chest, nearly making Ichigo choke on the water.

"Kensei?"

Kensei said nothing and instead slid his hand over Ichigo's chest and then up to cup the side of his face. Ichigo stared at Kensei, not moving as he leaned in and kissed Ichigo lightly. Ichigo moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as Kensei slipped his tongue past Ichigo's lips and deepened the kiss.

Neither of them pulled away for a second as Kensei eased Ichigo back down on the ground and rolled on top of him. Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers through Kensei's short hair, inhaling sharply as Kensei moved a knee in between his legs.

"What the fuck!?"

Kensei and Ichigo pulled away with a jerk to see Renji staring down at them, looking hurt and pissed.

"Renji!" Ichigo said in surprise and the two got two their feet, both looking flushed.

"Kensei, you bastard…" Renji spat and didn't give Kensei a chance to do anything before punching him hard, splitting his lip and making him stumble back a few feet.

"What the hell, Renji!?" Ichigo cried. He was confused about what the hell was going on.

Renji stared at Ichigo who took a step back as his eyes narrowed, already black and gold. His reiatsu began to rise as Kensei stepped in front of Ichigo quickly and threw his arms out.

"Back off, Renji!!!"

For a moment Renji looked conflicted and then with one last heated look sent at Kensei, he turned on his heel and ran out the door. Ichigo stared after him, feeling confused and still hurt.

"Renji, wait!"

Ichigo ran after him, leaving Kensei to watch Ichigo leave sadly and wondering why he couldn't be the one that Ichigo was always chasing after.

…

Ichigo sighed in exasperation as he tried to find Renji's reiatsu. It had been a little while since he had been outside and he was enjoying it, but his first priority was dealing with Renji.

"Fucking red haired monkey bastard…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he strolled down the street and frowned as he felt a flare of reiatsu that wasn't Renji. It was familiar though, but he couldn't quite place where he had felt if before.

"Little strawberries like y'r self shouldn't be out all by th'mselves."

Ichigo spun on his heal and stared at the silver haired shinigami that he had first met when trying to get into Seireitei.

"Fox-face…" He growled and reached for his sword.

"Now, don't be like that." Gin said and grinned at Ichigo who didn't look in the least bit placated. "I just w'nt to talk to you."

"I have no interest in talking to you!"

Gin sighed. "I knew it would be like this." Ichigo charged forward but he was young and inexperienced against an ex-captain like Gin. Gin side stepped the attack and hit the back of Ichigo's neck hard and he slumped to the ground.

He cocked his head to the side as he felt the other vizards' reiatsu coming at him with surprising speed. With one last grin he scooped Ichigo up and stepped into the portal, instantly teleporting to the throne room where Aizen awaited his prize.

…

"How the fuck could this have happened!?" Renji screamed, slamming his fists on the table and practically tearing his hair out in worry and anxiety.

"Calm down, Renji!" Shinji snapped. "We can't rush into anything!"

"They. Have. Ichigo." Renji said through gritted teeth. "They might kill him, torture him, and experiment on him!"

"I know." Shinji said and dragged his hand through his hair. "But if we don't think things through, then we could be walking into a trap and we'll all get killed."

Renji buried his face in his hands and for a moment Shinji thought he was crying, but then he realized that Renji was trying to get a hold of his anger and not lose control. After a few moments he looked up again, slightly calmer. "We have to save him."

"I know."

…

The espada stared at the orange haired teenager that was still unconscious and curled up on the large chair Gin put him in.

"So that's a vizard?" Grimmjow asked and poked Ichigo's sleeping face that wrinkled his nose and turned away from the offending appendage. "Aren't vizards supposed to have masks? You know, like their name?"

"Don't be an idiot, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said coldly. "Just because he doesn't have it on now, doesn't mean he doesn't have one."

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled and once again turned his attention to Ichigo who looked far too young and innocent to be something like a vizard. "Are you sure he's a vizard?"

"He's a vizard." Aizen said without a hint of exasperation. Grimmjow just grunted response, still not looking away from Ichigo.

"Does the kitty have a crush?" Gin asked mockingly and snickered at the glare Grimmjow sent at him. "Bett'r enjoy the quiet while you can because he's gonna be noisy when he wakes up."

"Nnoitra, you are going to be the one watching Kurosaki. Take him to your rooms before he wakes up and causes a scene."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra frowned.

"Why do I have to watch the vizard?" Nnoitra complained and frowned at the young man.

"Why can't I watch him?" Grimmjow growled. "I can take better care of him then that bastard."

"What did you say, weakling?"

"Nnoitra will watch him." Aizen said and let just the barest amount of his reiatsu out and they stopped bickering instantly. "I'm counting on you."

Nnoitra growled under his breath but didn't dare say anything more against the subject. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good, then do it."

Nnoitra stood and then stooped low to pick up the vizard that stirred but still didn't regain consciousness. Nnoitra tried not to look at him as he went to his rooms, but he couldn't help glancing down at the face which was angular and slightly feminine. Even though he was sleeping, he had a furrow in his brow that betrayed some anxiety and his mouth was mostly relaxed but tense at the corners.

He abruptly looked away and dropped Ichigo into the couch in his room. The vizard began to stir and Nnoitra moved away and plopped in the arm chair, trying to make it look like he hadn't been staring at him.

Orange eye lashes fluttered as Ichigo opened his brown eyes. He blinked slowly as he tried to place where he was at, and at first he thought he was at a hospital because of all the white.

"It's about time you woke up, vizard." Ichigo sat up and looked at who has spoken.

Arrancar.

Ichigo tensed and his hand went for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Gin took the liberty of storing your sword for safe keeping."

"What?" Ichigo felt slightly shaky at being parted from his beloved zanpakuto. Zangetsu was always with him, how could they be apart?

"Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra didn't even bother to turn and look at his Fraccion who entered the room and was staring at Ichigo with interest.

"Clothes for the vizard."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo snarled and glared disdainfully at the white clothes folded in Tesla's arms.

"Tch, you're my pet and nothing more until Aizen-sama says otherwise." Nnoitra leaned back in the chair and propped his hands behind his head as he smirked at Ichigo. "Tesla if he doesn't get changed you have my permission to force him into them."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and mentally calculated the possibility of the two being stronger then him without his sword. With a contemptuous snort he held his hand out for the clothes and Tesla stepped forward to hand him the clothes carefully as though they were something fragile. He continued to gaze at Ichigo with a shine in his eyes that made Ichigo slightly disturbed and Nnoitra confused. Nnoitra wasn't going to ask him about it though; he didn't care about his Fraccion enough even though he was curious.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Tch, what are you guys going to watch?"

"Do you have a problem with that, pet?"

Unlike Ulquiorra, Nnoitra intended to get the full worth out of his pet despite the vizard being male. Already he was more interesting then the females running around Hueco Mundo, and there was always the possibility that Nnoitra could use his power.

Ichigo scowled and turned his back on the two arrancar before undoing his shirt and letting it slip off. He remembered how he had hastily thrown it on to chase after Renji and wondered if anyone was even missing him yet.

Nnoitra wasn't checking the vizard out. He didn't find him attractive. He was a male after all. Nnoitra wasn't gay. But just because Nnoitra wasn't attracted to him, didn't mean he didn't appreciate the view. Just because Nnoitra was staring at his ass and wondering if it was tight as it looked didn't mean that he was even remotely interested in the vizard sexually.

Ichigo was slightly anxious about undressing in front of the other two even though they were all men, but he couldn't figure out why that was. Maybe it's because he felt too exposed without his zanpakuto and a means to defend himself. Or maybe because he could feel eyes on him, making him feel uncomfortable although he tried not to let it show. If he showed that it affected him then Nnoitra and the other arrancars might use it against him.

Therefore Ichigo didn't hesitate undid his hakama and let them fall before he stepped out of them and reaching for his clothes.

Nnoitra stiffened at the show Ichigo had unknowingly given him and abruptly stood. Tesla was too busy watching Ichigo unashamedly to notice Nnoitra's state, thankfully.

"Make sure he's dressed by the time I get back." Nnoitra drawled as casually as he could and exited as quickly as he could. There had to be something about the vizard that was attracting him, that's all. He obviously wasn't the only arrancar affected. Therefore it wasn't Nnoitra's fault, it was an honest reaction.

His hard on pressed insistently at the seam of his pants making it very uncomfortable for Nnoitra.

"That little shit." Nnoitra hissed. Kurosaki was going to pay for making Nnoitra react like this. The fucking vizard deserved whatever was coming to him. As long as he didn't kill his pet, he doubted that Aizen would care what he did to him. The thought of what he wanted to do made his groin throb and he quickly found an empty room that nobody would be using anytime soon.

Nobody made Nnoitra want them and didn't regret it. Nobody.

**LINE**

**Those who have read Immortal Coil have probably noticed that I cut a lot out. If it wasn't important then I removed it, because this story is simply an alternate version.**

**Starrk will show up in the next chapter, I promise! I just wanted to get this introduction out of the way first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anon Replies- Me: I will be keeping Starrk in character, he's definitely not going to be as perverted as Grimmjow or Nnoitra.

Melll-chanjunior: Don't worry, I will *not* be pairing Renji up with Rukia and the vizards will be coming into play later. Just remember that this is an alternate version though, so it won't end the same as the other one.

Blacksebonzakura2: Thanks! I do love StarrkxIchigo, although I haven't figured out which way this one is going to take me yet.

**As much as I wish Starrk got more time in the manga, it is also convenient that he wasn't developed as much because I have more liberty with his character. Also for those who have read the manga, skip this next part of this author's note so I don't spoil it for you. MANGA SPOILER!!! I consider Lilynette to be like the embodiment of Starrk's sword, if he was a shinigami. I think I will play on that a bit, and simply warn readers that there will be spoilers for those who haven't read the manga.**

**I made Starrk really shy and socially awkward… But I think it's adorable. He will still be kept in character though. For those who read Immortal Coil, don't just skip over stuff because I have original stuff mixed in with the old.**

**Beta'd by the Warrior Nun- thank you very much!**

Everlasting Spiral: Chapter 2

All other issues aside, Ichigo would have hated Aizen for picking this outfit for him alone. The top wasn't so bad. It covered him for the most apart except for being very clingy and had a tendency to ride up to show his stomach. No, it was the bottoms he had a problem with. If you could call it that. All the other males running around Hueco Mundo had long legged pants, or something that covered them for the most part. Ichigo didn't get that luxury.

What he got was short shorts. Not to the knee, not mid thigh, but so scandalously short that they dared to reveal that he was in fact male despite what the arrancars tended to think. They weren't tight, but they weren't loose either. If Ichigo wanted to admit to it, they were actually pretty comfortable, but that didn't change their length. Ichigo was pretty certain that he had underwear that covered more of him then these shorts.

It wasn't a problem for the most part, other then being very embarrassing, but it was a cause for concern with some of the arrancar.

Nnoitra liked to look at Ichigo. He liked to watch him as he walked and stared at the legs. Sometimes he was tempted to run his hands over the soft skin and grab that tight little ass that Ichigo always seemed to flaunt at him. The only thing that kept him in check was his disgust at anything 'gay.' He wasn't a homo and the only reason he liked Ichigo was because he kind of looked like a chick. Well, his legs did anyways. The rest of him was very male. Nnoitra just ignored that he liked to look at the rest of Ichigo just as much as his legs.

Some of the other arrancar weren't as contained with their admiration for their newest addition. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques seemed particularly taken with the orange haired vizard. At first he had scoffed, insisting Ichigo was 'weak', but then he started attacking anyone who so much as threatened Ichigo and even tried to fight Ulquiorra (a very short lived incident). Ichigo grew more and more uncomfortable with it as Grimmjow would pop out of nowhere and wrap his arms around Ichigo from behind, nuzzling his neck.

Nnoitra got pissed off if he was around when Grimmjow did that and nearly took off his head the last time. This continued until Aizen had to step in to stop it.

Starrk was the oddest one yet, though, when it came to showing his affections. Instead of the others which openly gaped and ogled Ichigo's body, Starrk was shy. Sometimes Ichigo would feel eyes upon him and look up, only to see that Starrk quickly looked away and blushed heavily. Ichigo was confused at first, and then was even more flummoxed when Starrk had stepped in front of him and shoved a box of chocolates at his chest (probably commandeered from the human world) before he sonidoed away as fast as he could.

Ichigo appreciated the way Starrk dealt with it much more then all of the others, although that could have been because it was much more appreciated. While Grimmjow seemed intent on simply fucking him, Starrk appeared to actually like Ichigo for more than just his looks. Ichigo had to constantly remind himself that Starrk was an arrancar, an espada, and was the enemy not a friend or more.

Szayel was the worst though. He seemed to take Aizen's order for him to study Ichigo as incentive to strap him down onto a table and exam him. Although it was tame at first (Ichigo had similar exams with his father which was purely medical in purposes) Szayel had quickly grown bolder and insisted that Ichigo undress when Yylfordt Granz interrupted. He said that Aizen requested Ichigo's presence, but Ichigo later found out that Grimmjow had sent him.

Although Ichigo was disturbed by the arrancar's attraction to him, he felt worse for Orihime who he found had also been kidnapped. The one who was assigned to watch her was Ulquiorra, who has the emotional equivalent of one of the grain of sands that managed to work their way into everything. He didn't like Orihime and Ichigo hanging out and he always forced them apart. Whenever Ulquiorra wasn't the one to tear them apart, it was always one of the arrancar that was infatuated with Ichigo, or Nnoitra.

Sometimes Tesla came, insisting that Nnoitra-sama didn't want them to spend too much time together. Tesla knew of Nnoitra's attraction to Ichigo, despite his denial, and wouldn't allow anyone else to touch Ichigo until Nnoitra said otherwise. Tesla would have mated with either Nnoitra or Ichigo in an instant, but was only slightly saddened to know that neither of them was interested.

He would have offered to Nnoitra that he could use Tesla until Ichigo was available for him to mate, but it seemed that Ichigo was the only male that Nnoitra wanted. Even before Ichigo came, Nnoitra only used the lower female arrancar to satisfy his body's needs before he promptly discarded them.

Halibel complained of the growing number of arrancar women that Nnoitra was killing so Aizen forced him to stop, but occasionally he still did it. Tesla thought that Nnoitra killed them because female praying mantises killed the males after sex so he wanted to do them before they killed him. This was also the reason why Tesla originally thought that Nnoitra desired Ichigo because he was male and therefore less likely to kill him after mating.

Tesla sympathized with Nnoitra. Although he didn't completely understand why Nnoitra thought that men admiring men was something disgusting and wrong, either way Nnoitra was unable to have Ichigo. After realizing that so many of the arrancar (weaker and stronger) were attracted to Ichigo, he proclaimed that none of them were allowed to force Ichigo to mate until after the war was over.

Tesla sighed heavily as Nnoitra stomped over to where Ichigo was conversing with Grimmjow and picked Ichigo up, throwing him over his shoulder. Ichigo yelled and cursed, squirming to get away but that didn't faze Nnoitra in the slightest. Grimmjow looked pissed for a moment, and then his eyes widened and moved over Ichigo's legs and ass which were so kindly displayed for him.

Tesla narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow who didn't look put out in the slightest. When this war was over and they had won, he would make sure to keep Grimmjow far away from Ichigo so that Nnoitra and Ichigo could mate peacefully. Peaceful in a manner of speaking, that is. He was certain that Ichigo would need quite a lot of taking after when they finished and Tesla was more then happy to take care of him, if Nnoitra didn't mind.

…

Starrk peaked around the corner that he was hovering behind and narrowed his eyes at the display. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were after Ichigo, and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted the orange haired vizard all to himself, but it was hard to do. Wherever Ichigo went, an arrancar was sure to follow. Besides, it was hard talking to Ichigo. What was he supposed to say? So Starrk had to take drastic measures. Lilinette.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced at the one eyed arrancar that was Starrk's Fraccion. "What is it Lilinette?"

"Aizen needs to see you."

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. "I don't answer to that guy, I'm a prisoner here, so you can tell him to go-"

"But then I'll be the one punished." Lilinette said sourly. "Come on, I'll show you where he is."

"Whatever." Ichigo didn't like being treated like Aizen's bitch by following his commands, but he didn't want the Fraccion to get in trouble for it, it wasn't her fault.

"Here you are." She shoved him in through a door, making Ichigo stumble before he righted himself. The door slammed shut behind him before he could even move; making him scowl and investigate the room he was in. It was a lot like Nnoitra's room, except it had a lot more comfortable cushions and furniture spread about the room. Suspicion danced in his mind and it was instantly confirmed as he saw the snoring lump on the couch.

With a sigh, Ichigo turned around and tried to open the door, only to find that he couldn't. He frowned and yanked on the door handle, twisting it and grunting with the effort but it wouldn't budge.

"Mmh…"

Ichigo stopped what he was doing at the sound of Starrk waking up and let out a huff of aggravation.

"Oi, Starrk."

"Hm?" He cracked open a single gray eye and then yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. "What are you doing here? Is it my birthday?"

Ichigo sweat dropped and shook his head. "Your crazy Fraccion told me Aizen wanted to see me and then locked me in here."

Starrk blinked slowly. "Ah."

"That's all you can say? Ah!?"

"Hm." Starrk studied Ichigo as he fumed and wondered what he should say to him. He didn't really know what to say, and Ichigo's presence made him squirmy and anxious. "I like your hair." He finally said slowly and watched in enjoyment as Ichigo began to turn red and splutter. "And your eyes," he added for good measure.

Ichigo continued to stare at him incredulously and Starrk began to wonder if there was something else he should be saying.

"And your-"

"Enough!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment with his face flushed. "Listen, can you just open the door so I can leave?"

Starrk frowned as he considered the request. If he did as Ichigo wanted, which might make Ichigo like him more that meant Ichigo would leave and Nnoitra and Grimmjow would be able to snag him again, something that Starrk didn't want.

"No."

"No?" Ichigo questioned in an icy tone that didn't bother Starrk in the least.

"No, I won't let you leave."

"Why not!?" Ichigo exploded.

"If you leave, then what will you do?" Starrk sat up to study Ichigo who stared at him and began to fidget.

"I'd, um…"

"You're safer in here." Starrk cut off whatever he would say. "From five and six."

"Five and six… You mean Nnoitra and Grimmjow?" Starrk nodded and Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Am I safe in here with you?"

Starrk hesitated and Ichigo saw that. "Let me out."

"No, uh, I promise not to hurt you?" Starrk made the last part a question and got to his feet, his brow furrowed as he thought of what he could say to Ichigo to make him want to stay. "I have more chocolate for you."

Ichigo's mouth dropped and then he began to laugh. Starrk stiffened as the wonderful sound sent shivers down his spine and drank in the image of Ichigo's face as he did so.

"You sound like some pedophile trying to lure a kid to come home with you." Ichigo said, still snickering.

"It's the kind with nuts." Starrk added, not really seeing what was funny, but happy that he was able to make Ichigo laugh. "Please stay?"

Ichigo sighed and turned the matter over in his mind. On one hand he knew that Starrk liked him and being alone in a room with him with a locked door probably wasn't the smartest idea. But on the other hand he knew that Grimmjow was getting irritated with his refusal and even Nnoitra was starting to act weird.

"Alright, I'll stay."

**LINE**

**W00t! Ichigo is finally warming up to Starrk =D The next chapter is going to be all new content, and will not follow the original story line what so ever.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be because I'm struggling for my inspiration for this. Of course I won't abandon a story so don't worry about that, it just feel forced.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon Replies- Don't lose inspiration: Thank you! That gave me an idea with what to do with this!!! =D It's not **_**exactly **_**the same, but it definitely sparked an idea. **

**Blacksebonzakura2: If I ever saw Ichigo in real life in a swim suit… I would die of nosebleed. Just thinking about it is hard enough. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank ya!**

Everlasting Spiral: Chapter 3

_Starrk wasn't too bad once you got to know him_, Ichigo decided as he sat in Starrk's room. Other than being an arrancar on the opposite side of the war from Ichigo. Ichigo had to remind himself of this fact many times as they talked. It didn't help that Starrk was so shy he didn't seem like an eater of souls. Ichigo suspected that any of his aggressive nature was transferred to Lilinette who had more than enough to go around.

Although Starrk did have a few peculiar things he was rather forward about. Many times Ichigo would catch him staring and Starrk only looked abashed if he knew Ichigo caught him. But Starrk was growing more and more confident to be around him, which meant that his attraction to Ichigo was also becoming more apparent.

He didn't act crudely like some of the other arrancar, but he was oddly very cuddly and touchy feely. He enjoyed running his hands up and down Ichigo's arms. At least he kept his hands above the waist, unlike Grimmjow who seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with his ass.

But at the moment Ichigo was partially pinned underneath Starrk, who fell asleep on his shoulder and was slowly yet steadily leaning him down underneath the couch. Every time Ichigo tried to squirms away Starrk growled, a deep throaty sound that made Ichigo shivered and still. It seemed to go straight to his groin, and Ichigo was desperate for Starrk not to notice lest he take advantage of it.

He didn't. Before he even could, Nnoitra came banging on the door and yelling at him to let his pet go. Starrk jerked away and yawned loudly as Ichigo scooted away and stood up. Luckily Nnoitra's voice had the effect of making his erection go away so he wasn't caught in an embarrassment predicament by Starrk.

"Go away, Jiruga." Starrk said crankily and promptly rolled Ichigo underneath him on the couch, burying his face into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Get off already!" Ichigo snapped and tried to move away before Starrk gave him an erection again.

"I hear him in there, that's my pet!" Nnoitra yelled through the door.

"I'm not your pet!" Ichigo yelled and tried to shove Starrk off of him. Starrk eased off of him and patted him on the head before walking to the door where Nnoitra was cursing and yelling.

He opened it and Nnoitra immediately tried to come in, but Starrk planted his hand on the door frame and blocked him.

"Ichigo is _my _pet now." Starrk drawled. Ichigo was a little miffed that he was still being treated as a pet, but he wasn't going to complain if it got him away from Nnoitra.

"Aizen gave him to _me._" Nnoitra growled and moved his hand to his weapon as he gazed at Starrk calculatingly. "That means he's _mine."_

Starrk didn't move, but the air shifted as he raised his reiatsu. Nnoitra clenched his jaw and tried to remain standing, but Starrk was in no mood for defiance. Ichigo was already sprawled on the couch, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach and was having hard time breathing even as Starrk raised his reiatsu even higher.

Nnoitra fell to his knees, panting and glaring at Starrk with hate. Starrk slammed the door shut in his face and looked over at Ichigo who was also breathing heavily. For a moment Starrk was tempted to keep his reiatsu up just to see Ichigo like that, looking so delicious, but decided against. He eased up and Ichigo let out a groan of relief before sitting up to scowl at Starrk.

"You're an asshole." Ichigo hissed and stood up on shaky legs before heading to the door. Starrk grabbed his arm and yanked him into a hug. Ichigo stiffened and his first reaction was to push Starrk away, but then he realized that Starrk wasn't groping him or grinding against him, but was embracing him lovingly and stroking his back.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, his face muffled by Starrk's chest.

"Whenever you scowl, it makes me want to hold you." Starrk said and leaned down to nuzzle the top of Ichigo's head. "I promise not to let my hands wander."

"Hmph." Ichigo grumbled but relaxed slightly and found himself enjoying the warm embrace.

Starrk raised his reiatsu again and Ichigo stiffened, but Starrk wrapped it around Ichigo and instead of oppressing his own, it weaved within it. Pleasure shot down his spine and Ichigo let out a gasp. Starrk smirked into Ichigo's hair at the reaction and tightened his grip a little. He felt Ichigo growing hard against his leg and felt his own answering hardness as well.

"St-arrk…" Ichigo said brokenly and clutched at his shirt as Starrk tightened his hold on Ichigo's reiatsu and began to stroke it pleasurably. "You said you wouldn't…"

"My hands aren't wandering." He murmured, and sure enough they didn't. Instead he nudged his leg in between Ichigo's and rubbed Ichigo's erection. Ichigo let out a soft whine that made Starrk growl in response.

"Please stop." Ichigo begged even as he panted and ground his hips against the pressure.

Starrk hesitated, and then released Ichigo's reiatsu. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, and then realized he was still achingly hard and rocking his hips felt so good. Starrk sensed the hesitation and gripped Ichigo's chin to tilt it up. He leaned down so his breath ghosted over Ichigo's lips.

"Do you still want me to stop?" He asked.

Ichigo swallowed and considered the situation. He wanted more and he actually liked Starrk, but he felt like he was betraying his friends. It wasn't that Starrk was an arrancar, after all Ichigo was a vizard and that would be pretty hypocritical of him. It was that Starrk was helping Aizen to destroy Karakura.

"I can't." Ichigo finally said. Starrk stared down at him his lips still so close to Ichigo's. He moved the last few inches between them and very gently and very chastely, brushed their mouths together. Ichigo let his eyes flutter shut and pressed back just as gently before Starrk pulled away.

"It's okay." Starrk removed his legs from in between Ichigo's and returned to stroking his hair, marveling at the softness. "I won't make you do anything." He stepped away and Ichigo was left trembling and wishing Starrk had stayed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked and hated how breathless and wanting his sounded.

Starrk paused and looked at him with grey eyes glinting silver. "To take care of this…" He gestured at the noticeable bulge in his pants and Ichigo wondered if he was as big as he seemed. "Unless you want to…"

Ichigo shook his head quickly and Starrk slipped out the door. Ichigo practically collapsed on the couch, shifting in discomfort at his persistent erection and wondered if he would be able to get rid of it before Starrk came back. Just as he was considering jerking himself off, the door opened. But instead of Starrk standing there, it was Nnoitra and he looked pissed.

He scrambled up from the couch but Nnoitra was on him in an instant. Ichigo feared for a moment that he was there to kill him, but Nnoitra tossed his weapon to the side and clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he tried to claw at the hand, but Nnoitra wrapped his other hand around Ichigo's wrists and pinned them to the couch.

"Ya are my pet!" Nnoitra hissed and he shifted. Ichigo realized a second later that two more sets of arms were appearing at Nnoitra's sides. He jerked and tried to kick at him instead, but his legs were grabbed as well and shoved apart for Nnoitra to slide between. "Just be good and I'll make it pleasurable for ya as well." Nnoitra purred and his free hands slid underneath his shirt.

The ones holding his legs stroked the skin and moved up under his shorts to cup his ass and slide along his crack. Ichigo renewed his writhing and thrashing to get away but Nnoitra had too good of a grip on him. His hand uncovered his mouth and Ichigo screamed for Starrk.

Nnoitra sealed his mouth over Ichigo's so he couldn't make a sound and Ichigo grimaced as the long tongue gagged him. Nnoitra grasped his chin tightly so he couldn't bite down and long fingers worked their way into his mouth and pried his jaw apart. Fingers pinched at his nipples and Ichigo let out a whimper that was muffled. He hated that his body was reacting to this and half wished it was Starrk doing this to him right now.

The fingers exploring his ass slipped in between his crack and found his entrance. Ichigo panicked and tried to lash out just as Starrk sonido'd in. He didn't hesitate for a second before ripping Nnoitra off of Ichigo and throwing him against the wall. He crashed through it, sending chunks of stone and plasters everywhere. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and took a few steps back when Starrk turned to look at him with hard eyes.

Starrk stared at him and for a moment Ichigo wondered if he had done something wrong, and then he realized that his shirt was raised to expose most of his stomach and his short were hiked up as well. He turned red and yanked them down, making Starrk blink as though waken from a daze.

He turned his attention back to Nnoitra who was getting to his feet and glaring at Starrk with madness clenching his face. "Ya bitch!!!" He screamed and clenched all six of his fists. "I'm going to fucking kill ya!!!"

"Too bad we'll have to wait to finish this." Starrk said. His tone bored as though he hadn't just thrown the fifth espada through the wall. He glanced at Ichigo who was eyeing both of them warily and watched him closely. "We have a meeting, there are intruders."

Ichigo stiffened and his mouth dropped open a little as he gazed at Starrk. "In-intruders?" He stammered and couldn't help the flood of relief that filled him at the thought of being rescued.

"Tch, don't get your hopes up vizard, they're all gonna die anyways." Nnoitra spat and stormed over to pick up his sword and gave Ichigo one last lewd look before leaving.

Ichigo turned toward Starrk who frowned and watched him closely. "They're not going to die." He said confidently. Starrk's eyes flashed with an emotion Ichigo couldn't place and then Starrk stepped forward. He grabbed the back of his neck and yanked Ichigo to him with more roughness than he had ever used with Ichigo before.

"Do you have a boyfriend amongst them?"

"A boyfriend? Of course not!" Ichigo said, confused about Starrk's sudden attitude. The hand on his neck relaxed and Starrk dropped his forehead to rest against Ichigo's.

"I don't want them to take you back." He said bluntly. Ichigo stiffened as Starrk's reiatsu suddenly lashed out and wrapped around him tightly like ropes. He would have fallen over, but Starrk grabbed him before he could. He lifted Ichigo up bridal style and carried him over to the couch that he laid him on tenderly.

"Get this off of me!" Ichigo cried and wriggled around but he couldn't make them budge at all.

"I just want to make sure you are here when I get back." Starrk murmured and kissed Ichigo's forehead before pulling away. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Starrk!" Ichigo called after Starrk's retreating back. "STARRK!!!"

He was gone, and Ichigo was left alone.

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed. He still had a hard on. Although that may be the least of his worries if his friends were in danger.

…

In the dunes of Hueco Mundo, four figures raced to Las Noches. Chad, Ishida and recently reunited Rukia and Renji moved quickly to rescue their friends, completely unaware of the epic battles that would be taking place.

**LINE**

**I am going to be using a lot of stuff from the manga in the next chapter so there will be some spoilers for some people. It's going to be different than the original version of this story, but it will be slightly more descriptive so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**As always, please review! (Because I love them and they always make me smile =D)**


	4. Chapter 4

Blacksebonzakura2: It's not a bad thing to be a hopeless romantic *points at self* Just remember to use your powers for evil. I mean good! *cough cough*

**This chapter skips ahead a bit to the 'big battle.' For those who have read the manga, there are differences in what happens. For those who only watch the anime, there may be a few spoilers for the manga.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- merci!**

Everlasting Spiral: Chapter 4

Starrk gazed neutrally at the shinigami captains. He had released Ichigo before he left, but he was really pissed. It helped that he brought Ichigo's zanpakuto and gave it to him (that Aizen would be angry about later, no doubt), but Ichigo still glowered at him with those brown eyes that held so much passion. Starrk wished that they held passion for him.

He turned his attention back to the shinigami captain he was supposed to be fighting against. He didn't want to. He wanted to go back to sleep; maybe cuddle Ichigo a bit while Lilinette handled his affairs. But instead he was facing off against this droopy-eyed shinigami instead of with Ichigo. It kind of made him pissed too.

So he thought to himself, why bother? The vizards had arrived and sure maybe Aizen could still win, but Starrk just wasn't interested in that. He had already gone into his first release mode and Lilinette was bitching at him for not fighting hard enough. The wolves he had called were getting impatient for blood and Starrk actually felt a spark of worry go through him for Ichigo.

"Lilinette?" He mumbled in question and knew she understood.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go after him already."

Starrk didn't need to be told twice. He opened a negacion gate to Hueco Mundo and stepped out onto the white sands. Immediately he could feel the clashing reiatsu of Ichigo and the fourth espada. His heart, or wherever his heart should have been, tightened and his sonido'd to the spot.

Ulquiorra was just about to put his fist through Ichigo's chest. With a blink of the eye, Starrk had decimated him with a cero blasted from Lilinette. Ichigo blinked at him while the other two with him (one he recognized as the chick Ulquiorra kidnapped and the other he didn't know).

"Ichigo…" Starrk murmured and looked Ichigo up and down. He looked beat up and tired, but he wasn't fatally injured. His shihakusho was barely hanging onto him and Starrk drooled at the sight of his bare chest and leg.

"Starrk?" Ichigo asked in confusion and took a step toward the primera espada but stumbled. Starrk quickly grabbed a hold of him and held his slim but powerful frame to his body.

"Who is this, Kurosaki?" The unknown male with the glasses said in disapproval and Starrk sent him a dark look.

"This is Starrk, he's, er…" Ichigo didn't really know what to call the espada who was supposed to be their enemy but had killed the man who was trying to kill Ichigo.

"An ally." Starrk answered for him and made no move to let go of Ichigo.

"We need to go help the others." Ichigo said with a frown and turned to look where he felt Chad and the other's spiking reiatsu. There was also a massive reiatsu attacking them and Ichigo was worried about his friends. The arm tightened around Ichigo and Starrk clung to him.

"No, you have to stay here."

"I have to help my friends, Starrk!" Ichigo protested and tried to shove him away but Starrk held on.

"Let me take care of it."

Ichigo stopped his attempts to escape for a moment and furrowed his brown in confusion. "…What?"

"Yammy is the Zero espada, there is no way you can kill him. So let me handle it."

"Why would you do that?" Four-eyes asked with a frown, making Starrk instantly dislike him. Although he hated him on sight on principle that he was a man alone with Ichigo.

"I protect what is mine." That was Starrk's only answer. Without saying anything else, he lifted Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulders despite the protests. He stepped off of the high pillar the loomed above the dome Aizen had put up and landed on the ground. Ichigo let out a grunt at the sudden impact and Starrk attempted to soothe the hurt by stroking his back but Ichigo kicked him in the stomach.

"Let me go!" Ichigo shouted and Starrk reluctantly set him down on his feet. He instantly ran off in the direction of his friends, making Starrk sigh and sonido to him. He grabbed Ichigo by the waist again and then sonido'd to the location of the fight.

All of Ichigo's friends were defeated and sprawled on the ground. The large, mutated version of Yammy was above them with his fist raised and ready to squash Rukia.

"No!!!" Ichigo shouted and lunged forward but Starrk was faster. He had already decided that if helping Ichigo's friends made Ichigo happy, he would do it. Plus this gave him points towards getting Ichigo to fall in love with him.

Before Yammy could react Starrk appeared in front of him with his guns raised. He fired without thinking and Yammy let out a shriek of pain as his arm blasted apart. Yammy may have been the zero espada once he released into this form, but he had only one release. Starrk would say they were about equal in terms of power in his own first release. But unlike Yammy, Starrk had his second release. He didn't want to waste time messing around with the big idiot when he could be napping, so he slipped into his second release easily.

The wolves he called snarled as they rushed for Yammy. Yammy lunged and went to go brush them away, but the wolves easily dodged the clumsy movement and leapt for him, exploding. Yammy threw back his head and howled in pain while he tried to bat them to the side but it was no use.

"Rukia!" Out of the corner of his eye Starrk could see Ichigo running to one of his friends' prone forms and anger raised with him. He narrowed his one visible eye and turned his rage onto Yammy who was now being swarmed by the wolves like ants. He felt two captain-level reiatsus coming from behind him but he didn't pay them any mind.

"Damn, it looks like someone else got the fun one." One of the men growled and Starrk turned his head to look at him. He was a tall, muscular man with spiked black hair and an eye patch. There was another man beside him that looked like he thought everything and everyone was beneath him.

"Kenpachi! Byakuya!" Ichigo called out and the one with the eye patch turned to grin at him. Starrk instantly didn't like the way he looked at Ichigo. It looked like he lusted for Ichigo's body and blood and it made Starrk feel jealous and possessive.

The prissy man flash stepped to the girl that Ichigo was hunkered beside and didn't give Ichigo another glance. Starrk forced himself to return his attention to Yammy, who was thus far unsuccessfully trying to fight off the wolves.

The only reason that Yammy was the zero espada was because of his sheer strength. Other than that he had no intelligence, agility or skills to speak of. Therefore it was almost child's play for Starrk to finish him off.

Another shinigami captain had arrived by then and she must have been some kind of medic because she got to work healing the injured shinigami. Also the man and the woman that were with Ichigo before when he was fighting, Ulquiorra arrived as well. Starrk was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with all of the Shinigami that were hanging around and he shifted closer to Ichigo.

"Why haven't you killed the espada yet?" One of the male captains asked Ichigo coolly who frowned at him.

"He's on our side; he just killed one of them!!!" Ichigo shouted which made Starrk feel all tingly that Ichigo was standing up for him. Luckily that tingly feeling didn't go to his groin because otherwise he would have had to take Ichigo right then and there.

"He's on _your _side." The man said.

"You're such a prick, Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted and Starrk felt a little better now that he had a name to put to his face.

"We need to get back to the real world to defeat Aizen." One of them, a red head, drawled. Starrk didn't like the way he looked at Ichigo either. "Shinji should be there now."

Ichigo frowned and looked over at Renji. "Do you think they will be coming? I thought they didn't want to be involved."

"That was before they kidnapped you." Renji growled and reached forward to grab Ichigo's shoulders. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"Fuck off, Renji." Starrk smirked when Ichigo knocked Renji's arms away. "Starrk, can you get us to the real world?"

"I think I can be of more assistance than some espada."

They turned to see captain Mayuri and his lieutenant walking toward them, his lieutenant dragging some sort of device behind her. Mayuri did his speech about being just as smart as Urahara while Starrk grew slightly nervous about sending Ichigo to the real world by himself.

"I'm going with you." Starrk said and ignored the looks that were sent his way.

"Why would an espada want to help us? It sounds like one of Aizen's traps." Byakuya said, making Starrk want to kill him.

"I'm not helping _you."_ Starrk threw his own words back at the man. "I want to help Ichigo."

"But why!?" Renji asked incredulously. Starrk smirked and sonido'd over to Ichigo who yelped in surprise as Starrk wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply. Shouts of outrage resounded around them, but Starrk ignored it in favor of kissing Ichigo passionately. Despite his initial reluctance, Ichigo melted into the kiss and held him just as tightly.

"I hope that answers all of your questions." Starrk said and continued to hold Ichigo close.

Renji had to be held back by Chad and Ishida as he lunged to attack Starrk. Ichigo turned red but said nothing as they got ready to travel through the gate to the real world.

"This is it." Ichigo murmured and Starrk smiled softly before they stepped through the gate.

…

The rest of the espada were already defeated by the time they arrived, and that left only Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Ichigo and Renji had freaked out when they saw Hiyori was severed in half, but luckily Inoue was able to heal her, although it took a lot of energy.

The rest of the vizards were pissed off. They as well as the other captains easily took down Gin and Tousen, but Aizen was the problem. Ichigo was the only one who hadn't seen his sword's shikai form and was therefore the only one who had enough power to defeat them.

But then came the tricky part. He had to do it so that Aizen didn't have time to release the seal on his sword, which would be really hard. Luckily he had enough people around him to protect him that he wasn't doing it alone.

While Shinji and Starrk distracted Aizen, Ichigo donned his mask and went into bankai. Aizen didn't even know what hit him as Ichigo cut through him, almost severing him in half. Aizen let out a gurgling sound as blood spurted out of his mouth and he fell to the ground. Dead.

Ichigo passed out from exhaustion immediately after and therefore wasn't there to defend Starrk who Yamamoto immediately turned on. Starrk was barely able to escape back to Hueco Mundo before they could gang up on him and kill him.

Ichigo was brought back to the real world to recover and despite Inoue's help, it took him two weeks to recover from using his power so much and for his wounds to heal.

When he woke up he was in Urahara's shop and he immediately felt like something was missing. He was still in his shinigami form and Zangetsu was beside him so it wasn't that. He sat up slowly and felt slightly weak but other than that could find nothing wrong with him.

He picked up his sword and settled it on his back before walking out of the room to find Urahara.

"I see you're awake, Kurosaki-kun!" The man cried joyfully. "Your friends were so worried about you."

"What happened to Starrk?" Ichigo asked immediately and Urahara's expression turned solemn.

"You mean the first espada?" Ichigo nodded. "Well Yamamoto thought that he was too much of a threat and decided to destroy him-"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted with wide eyes and Urahara waved his fan at him.

"But he managed to escape and he hasn't caused any more trouble so they haven't sent anyone to kill him."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and Urahara studied him closely.

"Do you love him?"

"What!? Of course not!" Ichigo yelled with a red face. Why would you think that?"

"Hm, I wonder." Urahara hid his smirk behind his fan. "Would you like to go to Hueco Mundo and make sure he is okay?"

Ichigo shifted nervously and bit his lower lip in thought. On one hand he wanted to see his family and friends, but Urahara could tell them he was okay and he really wanted to thank Starrk. It was only right.

"Please let me use your gate."

**LINE**

**Yes, there will be a happy ending for these two so please don't worry! You will see how in the next and final chapter!!!**

**Please review, they make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon Replies- Kahlen: Soul Society is kind of bitchy about stuff like that, so I figured they would harm even their allies if they were different from them.**

**Blacksebonzakura2: I kind of followed your request… but you'll have to see what I mean *wink wink* **

**Warnings for a sappy and fluffy ending, not to mention SMUT with a capital S-M-U-T. Sexy-Men-Under-covers-Together. **

**This chapter's tone is so different from the rest of the story that even I am a little surprised it's the same story… But you'll see. It's also one of my better lemons, if not the best. Seriously. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun- many thanks!**

Everlasting Spiral: Chapter 5

Ichigo fell onto the sands of Hueco Mundo and groaned as he stood and brushed himself off. With a scowl he realized that he was far away from Las Noches and sighed as he began to run in its general direction. He hoped Starrk was there.

…

Starrk opened his eyes as he felt the familiar reiatsu that called out to him like a siren. He had been so lonely since he got separated from Ichigo. Even Lilinette's presence did nothing to ease it and he ended up merging with her, leaving Lilinette as his zanpakuto once more.

He didn't want to be around the other espada that survived either. Grimmjow and Nnoitra went on and on about Ichigo which made Starrk heart-sick until they got into a battle in which Starrk easily defeated the other two who went off to pout.

But now Ichigo was here and Starrk felt sheer delight at the mere knowledge of Ichigo's presence. He actually got up from where he was napping and decided to sonido to Ichigo before some hollow (or Grimmjow and Nnoitra) realized he was there and made a tasty treat out of him.

Starrk appeared directly in front of Ichigo who tripped in surprise and stared at him in shock before his expression morphed into a scowl. Ichigo looked pissed off, but was as sexy as every. Starrk smiled dreamily as he stormed over and then punched Starrk in the face. It didn't hurt a bit, although Starrk was curious why Ichigo was so livid with him.

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo cursed. Starrk liked it when Ichigo cursed. It was also sexy, not to mention endearing. "Do you know how worried I've been!?"

Starrk felt like the happiest man on Earth, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, not to mention all universes in between. Ichigo had been worried about him!

With absolutely no hesitation, Ichigo reached up and grabbed Starrk's hair before yanking him down to kiss him. It was a close mouthed kiss, no more than a press of the lips, but it was passionate and hard, which made Starrk dizzy with glee.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Starrk said once Ichigo released him, far too quickly for his tastes. "I thought you didn't want me bothering you." He murmured and wrapped his arms around Ichigo before nuzzling his hair.

"I-I don't!" Ichigo stuttered and turned red. "I was just thankful because you helped us defeat Aizen."

Even Starrk, socially awkward as he was, could easily read the lie on Ichigo's lips.

"And the kiss?" He asked and reached up to rub his thumb over Ichigo's lips while staring intently into his brown eyes. "Was that also…thanks?"

"…No." Ichigo looked away but shyly glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "That was me…missing you."

"You missed me." Starrk smiled and his grey eyes shone in pleasure. "I missed you too. So much it hurt." He grabbed Ichigo's hand and guided it to his hollow hole were he dragged the finger tips over it. Ichigo hesitantly explored the edge of the hole and Starrk hissed. Ichigo almost pulled away but one look at Starrk's face told him it was good.

"I don't know how this is going to work." Ichigo muttered and his hands began to wander over Starrk's chest up to his mask. "I'm a vizard and you're an arrancar. How are we supposed to have a relationship?"

"We can take turns visiting each other." Starrk murmured. He had fantasized about this moment many times and had many different options he had turned over in his head. "Or you can move to a different town where no one knows you and I can get a gigia from the hat and sandals man." He referenced Urahara vaguely and his voice grew stronger as he grew more excited with the idea.

"I'll get a job and support you with whatever you want to do, if you want to do the college thing that people do or-"

Ichigo placed a finger over Starrk's lips to shush him and Starrk was awed by the slight smile on his lips. "I'll be going to college abroad." He said and looked down to hide the flush on his cheeks. He nervously fiddled with Starrk's shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles. "That-that is if you really want me."

"I want you." Starrk whispered and his hands began to wander over Ichigo's body. "I want you for forever."

"Good." Ichigo said just as quietly and looked up into Starrk's eyes again where he saw the love glowing through. "I want the same thing." He stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Starrk again, but this time it was different. Their bodies slid together in a perfect fit as both of them opened their mouths almost simultaneously and explored with their tongues.

It was a new thing for both of them, but they were eager to learn as they went along. Starrk hoisted Ichigo into his arms and Ichigo wrapped his legs around the premera's waist as Starrk sonido'd to the cave he had been staying at.

He grabbed a hold of the futon he had snagged from Las Noches that he had been using as a bed and gently laid Ichigo onto it before finally breaking the kiss. "I love you Ichigo." Starrk murmured and stared down at Ichigo who turned crimson once more.

"I love you too." Ichigo mumbled and Starrk almost didn't hear it, but he did and he smirked at the knowledge.

Very slowly, Starrk eased his zanpakuto and sheath from his waist and set it to the side before doing the same to Ichigo's. Starrk covered Ichigo's body with his own and kissed him languidly as his hands wandered underneath Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo stiffened and Starrk halted his actions long enough to pull away and study Ichigo's eyes seriously.

"Do you want this?"

"I do." Ichigo said and nodded while running his hands over Starrk's chest. "I'm just… a little nervous, and I don't know what to do."

"Do what you feel is right." Starrk said and rocked his hips so Ichigo could feel his hard on which was very obvious. He felt Ichigo's own pressing into his leg and his confidence grew. "If you don't tell me to stop I won't." Starrk warned and never broke eye contact as he undid the sash that tied Ichigo's shirt together.

Ichigo's breath quickened and he bit his lower lip, but said nothing. Starrk took that as consent and began to examine his lover's lithe, strong body which was only very softly kissed by sun to give him a glow rather than a tan. Starrk stared appreciatively and slid his hands up Ichigo's stomach to graze Ichigo's nipples.

"Ah!" A soft gasp escaped from Ichigo's mouth and he bit his lip to stifle it in embarrassment.

"I want to see and hear all of you." Stark said and reached up to run his fingers over Ichigo's lip which was soft and smooth to the touch. Ichigo nodded his assent and then inhaled sharply as Starrk repeated the action to his nipple.

"Starrk!" Ichigo protested. "Stop that!"

"Why would I when it makes you do such delightful things?" Starrk enquired and moved his head down to take the raised nipple into his mouth. Ichigo let out a low moan and threaded his fingers through Starrk's wavy brown hair while trying to gently tug him away.

"Starrk!" Ichigo said again and this time Starrk silenced his protests with a kiss, then pulled away as he remembered his request for Ichigo not to stifle his noises.

"Tell me you love me." Starrk mumbled and rubbed his nose against Ichigo's cheek while he slipped his shirt off of Ichigo's shoulders entirely.

"I love you." Ichigo said more confidently this time and reached down to finger the opening to Starrk's shirt. "I want to see you too."

Starrk smiled and moved away from Ichigo only enough to slip out of his shirt. He enjoyed the way Ichigo took in the sight with wide eyes and lifted his hands to hesitantly touch his bare chest.

"Oh Starrk," he murmured almost reverently, "you're beautiful."

Starrk felt his cheeks heat up at the statement and his it by kissing Ichigo's stomach. "You're the beautiful one." He said and began to undo Ichigo's belt. Ichigo stiffened and Starrk looked up to see him looking slightly anxious with his brow furrowed.

"Ichigo…" He said uncertainly. He didn't want to stop, but Ichigo meant more to him than just lust and he would never force his love.

"Just nervous." Ichigo answered to the unasked question and forced himself to relax. He knew it was natural to feel scared his first time and he didn't want to ruin it by his fears. "Do it."

Starrk finished untying the belt and the hakama loosened to reveal the wrapping-like hakama-dome underneath, and quickly disposed of that as well to bare Ichigo's naked body to his eyes completely.

Ichigo shivered as Starrk hungrily stared at his nude form and fought the urge to cover himself from being so exposed. However when he made to cross his legs, Starrk grabbed his knees and spread them apart to examine him closely.

"Starrk!" Ichigo admonished and wiggled around. "Stop staring."

"I can't help it." Starrk said in awe and reached his hand out to palm Ichigo's erection. Ichigo bit back the response that they both had the same parts and then gave a strangled yelp as Starrk investigated further down at his entrance. Ichigo snapped his legs shut that were no longer held open by Starrk as the fingers began to prod and scrambled back slightly.

"What?" Starrk said in confusion as Ichigo stared at him incredulously.

"Don't 'what' me!" Ichigo said and scowled at him, an affect that was completely ruined by his nudity and erection. "You can't stick your fingers in dry!"

Starrk frowned as he realized what Ichigo's problem was. "I'm…sorry?" He asked hesitantly and reached out to coax the sullen Ichigo back to him and eased him down once more. "I am supposed to get them wet?" He didn't know how Ichigo knew that and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ichigo who scowled right back.

"My dad's a doctor." He growled. "Wipe that look off your face."

"I'm sorry." Starrk said truthfully and nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "I didn't know."

"It's fine." Ichigo said with a hint of exasperation in his voice and began to finger Starrk's pants although he made no move to remove them. "I don't suppose you have any lube or lotion?" He asked hopefully but Starrk frowned and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Will saliva work?" Starrk asked and stroked Ichigo in order to make sure he remained interested. Ichigo exhaled softly and shifted closer to Starrk while undoing his pants shyly.

"It can work." Ichigo muttered and stretched his neck out to nip at Starrk's neck, running his tongue curiously over the slightly prickly skin underneath his chin which wasn't shaved clean enough. "But sex isn't about just penetration you know, we don't have to but prong A into plug B." Ichigo said with a nervous laugh.

"I know." Starrk said, although it was hard to force the words out when Ichigo had just stuck his hand down his pants and curiously ran his fingers over his erection. Not to mention the mouth on his throat was sinfully enjoyable. "But I want to be inside of you."

Ichigo huffed and pulled away to stare Starrk straight in the eye. "First you need to finish getting undressed."

It wasn't a no, and Starrk knew it so he hastily complied, almost stumbling in his haste to please Ichigo. Ichigo bit back a smile which froze as Starrk exposed himself completely. He had gotten a good idea of his size when he touched him, but looking at Starrk's organ now made Ichigo feel…inadequate. Not to mention concerned about taking all of it inside of him without lube.

"Are you displeased?" Starrk asked morosely at the look on Ichigo's face.

"What? No!" Ichigo quickly reassured him. "It's just…you're big." Ichigo gulped and blushed at his words. "I don't know if I can even get all of you in my mouth."

"Your…mouth?" Starrk's brain just blew a fuse at the thought and his erection actually twitched at Ichigo's words. Ichigo eyed him warily and then a smug smile grew on his face as he began to slowly pump Starrk's cock. Touching another man's penis felt weird, especially one that fit so differently in his hand. His thumb and pointer finger could barely touch as he encircled him, and Ichigo had long fingers.

"Lay back and let me show you." Ichigo was just going on what he had read and seen off the internet now, and all of that had been with a man and a woman. He had gotten curious and started to type in gay porn, but he ended up chickening out. But sucking a cock wasn't different no matter what the gender, so Ichigo figured he wasn't totally ignorant.

Starrk got comfortable on the futon with his back against some cushions, Ichigo bet he made sure he filled the cave with as many possible so he could sleep easily. Ichigo kneeled slightly beside Starrk and let one arm drape over Starrk's legs to brace his upper body. He felt Starrk's eyes lingering over his raised ass and knew the bastard was enjoying the view.

He started out hesitantly and shyly kissed Starrk's stomach first before darting his tongue out to draw circles against the skin. Starrk inhaled sharply and his hand found his way to Ichigo's orange locks as he nuzzled his nose against the dark thatch of hair that trailed down to his erect cock.

Ichigo gripped the base of the cock with one hand and shifted so he was resting his elbow on Starrk's strong stomach. He licked his lips and then very slowly moved his mouth to the tip of Starrk's cock.

Starrk's breath quickened and his hands tightened on Ichigo's hair with the restraint not to fuck his mouth vigorously already. The texture of Starrk's cock was strange against Ichigo's tongue, although not nearly as strange as the taste of his precum. Whether it was because of his diet of hollows, Starrk's jism tasted not bitter like he expected, but rather metallic.

It wasn't completely unpleasant though, so Ichigo sucked on just the head slightly, making sure not to use his teeth. Stark was breathing harshly threw his nose and Ichigo hoped that he wouldn't lose control before he even got started. He slid more of the thick cock into his mouth and swallowed the excess saliva that was accumulating, making Starrk groan in heightened pleasure.

Starrk wanted nothing more than to thrust into Ichigo's mouth violently until he came, but he managed to hold himself back. The wet warmth that surrounded him was driving him crazy with need and Starrk was close to losing control as Ichigo slowly took more of him.

"Ichigo." Starrk said in a strangled tone. "I'm going to lose it."

Ichigo glanced up at him from underneath his long lashes and Starrk felt his heart thump at his sinful beauty before Ichigo pulled off of him with a pop.

"Distract yourself then." Ichigo said and mentally applauded himself for his unwavering voice. "You need to get _me _wet too."

"Right…" Starrk said and trailed off while he simply stared at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and grabbed Starrk's hand to raise it to his mouth. He stared at Starrk lustfully and slid three fingers into his mouth to suck on them and swirl his tongue around them. Starrk broke out of the pleasure-induced haze Ichigo had put him in long enough to realize what he was supposed to be doing.

He reluctantly slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth where he was enjoying the view and sensation of Ichigo sucking on something, even if it was just his fingers. Ichigo returned to his position above Starrk's cock once more and felt a rush of apprehension fill him. He felt nervous as he realized that something was about to go inside of him that was preparing him to lose his virginity.

Starrk must have sense his anxiety because he stroked Ichigo's hair soothingly as he reached behind Ichigo and slid in between his crevasse. He parted the cheeks with his fingers and lightly skimmed them over the puckered skin as Ichigo returned to the blow job.

The encompassing pleasure was still there, but Starrk found it was much more manageable with the distraction. Ichigo timidly circled his tongue over the head of Starrk's cock and put pressure on the slit, making Starrk almost forget what he was supposed to be doing.

But he remembered and without further ado pushed two fingers inside of Ichigo up to the second knuckle. Ichigo jerked and pulled off of Starrk quickly while trying to pull his hips away from the pain he was awoken to.

"Starrk!" Ichigo cried and reached around to bat a confused Starrk's hand away. Starrk kept his fingers inside and Ichigo let out another cry as he sank them fully inside of him. "You ignorant bastard." Ichigo muttered and Starrk frowned when he saw Ichigo's erection flagging and began to pump him again.

"You- you---!" Ichigo response was lost to incoherency as his body shuddered and melted into pleasure once more despite the pain. "That fucking hurt!"

"Ah," was all Starrk said and felt slightly guilty.

"'Ah' is right." Ichigo said grumpily and winced as Starrk began to slowly pump the fingers in and out of him. "You could have started out with one and gone a lot slower asshole." Ichigo bit out and shifted back to his previous position on trembling legs. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry." Starrk felt like the bastard Ichigo had called him, but that didn't stop him from being awed and hard with how tight Ichigo was around his fingers. Soon he would be the one inside of Ichigo and the thought made him want to hurry up.

"Just remember for next time." Ichigo said in a grouchy tone and Starrk's heart soared at the idea of 'next time' even though they hadn't even finished 'this time' yet. Ichigo got himself comfortable once more and spit on his hand (Starrk knew he was far gone when he thought that was cute). It seemed the blow job was over because Ichigo was stroking him now instead, not that it didn't feel amazing.

"Spread them apart a little." Ichigo coached Starrk who nodded and did as Ichigo asked. He rotated them around and then curiously nudged a bump inside of Ichigo. Ichigo yelped unexpectedly and for a moment Starrk feared he had hurt him again, but Ichigo shoved back against his hand enthusiastically and panted.

"Oh fuck yes, Starrk, hit it again, hit it again!" Ichigo chanted and bit his inner lip as pleasure wracked his body. Starrk pressed his fingers down again and felt his cock throb at the sight of Ichigo in the throws of pleasure.

Starrk decided to take the incentive without Ichigo's instruction and added a third finger inside of him. Ichigo winced at first at the extra stretch, but Starrk learned quickly and found the spot once more.

"Oh god!" Ichigo cried out and buried his head into Starrk's stomach. "Starrk!" Starrk felt enormously flattered by Ichigo's undoing and knew that he had to be inside Ichigo right then or he would go insane with need.

He slipped his fingers out and dragged Ichigo up to straddle him before rolling them so Ichigo was underneath him. Ichigo felt the apprehension and fear grip him again as Starrk spit on his hand and slathered it on his cock for extra lubrication. Starrk spread his legs apart and lifted them slightly before guiding himself to Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Starrk's neck tightly and clung to him for comfort as Starrk rubbed his cock against his tight hole. Starrk pressed soft butterfly kisses over his face soothingly as he pushed his hips forward. For a moment there was just a lot of pressure down there and Ichigo feared that Starrk was just too big for him and wouldn't even get inside, and then he pushed past the tight ring.

"Ngh!" Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip at the pain. He wished now more than ever that he had the forethought to bring lube with him because surely anything would ease the agony of being split open right then.

Starrk at least was taking it slow at first. Unlike Ichigo who was just trying to bear through the pain, Starrk was trying to not move quickly. He longed to thrust in and out of Ichigo as the tight heat surrounded him and had to bury his head against Ichigo's neck to fight off the temptation.

Ichigo took in shuddering gasps and let out a moan as Starrk pressed his legs further apart and slid in a few more inches. "Are you almost in?" Ichigo asked desperately and Starrk started as though he forgot Ichigo was there. He looked into Ichigo's face and frowned as he realized Ichigo was in pain and wasn't enjoying it at all, if his flagging erection was anything to go by.

"Just a little more." He murmured and stroked Ichigo's hair softly before pumping his erection once more. Starrk was only halfway in and the slow pace was becoming torturous for the both of them. He made a quick decision he hoped he wouldn't come to regret and gripped Ichigo's hips before thrusting in the rest of the way sharply.

"AGH!!!" Ichigo threw his head back and screamed. He clawed at Starrk's chest and thrashed around in pain, twisting his head to the side and whimpering. Starrk held him tightly and kissed his neck in short, fast kisses wherever he could reach bare skin. Ichigo shuddered in his arms and tried to move his hips away but Starrk only held on tighter.

"Sh." Starrk tried to shush Ichigo's painful cries and kissed his mouth fervently but Ichigo turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry; I thought it would be easier on you if I didn't draw it out." Starrk said guiltily and began to pump Ichigo quickly, hoping to ease the pain. "I love you Ichigo." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice when Ichigo didn't respond.

Ichigo finally opened his eyes and scowled at Starrk who frowned at the sight of his glistening eyes.

"For someone so la-lazy why can't you be s-slower about sex?" Ichigo stuttered and shifted underneath Starrk with a hiss and a grimace. He was certain that Starrk had actually torn something inside of him, but he also knew that the espada had his best interests at heart.

"I love you Ichigo." Starrk said again and dropped his forehead to rest against Ichigo's. He kissed him and this time Ichigo didn't dodge it. Instead he returned it as the pain eased inside of him and Starrk's hand brought the pleasure back into his body. He remembered why he was doing this again and he shifted underneath Starrk.

"I love you too." He murmured and unclenched his hands from Starrk's shoulders. "You can move now, but go slowly this time until I say so." He glared at Starrk in warning and Starrk nodded meekly before carefully slipping out of Ichigo. His grey eyes flickered as he noted that Ichigo was bleeding, but it didn't look like too much and it appeared to be slowing so he just as carefully pushed back in.

Ichigo's back and neck arched and he trembled as Starrk moved back inside of him. He reached above his head and clutched at the cushions in an effort to ground himself as Starrk began to thrust, slowly as requested.

"Starrk…" Ichigo moaned and clamped his legs around the back of Starrk's thighs. The friction grew more pleasurable and Starrk found his prostate once more, making Ichigo's entire body tense and his toes curl. "AGH!"

This time Starrk easily discerned that the sound was Ichigo's pleasurable tone and shuddered as Ichigo tightened around him. "Oh Starrk, yes!" Ichigo threw back his head and pushed back against him. "Fuck, move now, MOVE!" The last part was shouted and Starrk hastily and eagerly complied.

Their skin slapped together noisily and an elation of love and ecstasy passed between the two as they came together. All the pain and hesitation and guilt was forgotten as pleasure overwhelmed their very being and they connected in a bond that would never be broken in between them.

Starrk grew feral and he unconsciously began to shift into his release form as Ichigo moaned and writhed beneath him. He began to feel even more protective and territorial over his love as his instincts took over. He growled at the thought of the others that wanted him and tilted Ichigo's head to the side to tenderly kiss Ichigo's neck and flick his tongue out to taste the skin.

Ichigo gripped Starrk's hair as electric shocks of pleasure seemed to go through his body wherever Starrk touched. He let out a sharp wail as Starrk suddenly and viciously sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck. For a moment there was white-hot pain, and then Ichigo screamed as Starrk pushed his reiatsu into him.

Ichigo knew that Starrk was powerful, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for the encompassing and overpowering sensation. If Ichigo didn't have as much power and reiatsu as he did he probably wouldn't have lived through it. As it was, Ichigo felt like he was actually getting high off of it and it was actually slightly painful. But that, however, seemed to come more from his rectum, which like the rest of him was receiving a great deal of pressure from the reiatsu.

"Starrk!" Ichigo pleaded as another wave crashed through him. "STARRK!" Oh god it was so pleasurable it was almost too much. Starrk seemed to be lost in a daze as he pistoned in and out of Ichigo so quickly it was too much as well and now it felt like he was being split in two and it felt so good but it hurt and-

"I love you." Starrk whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo practically melted at the endearment and then he was coming. His entire body went taunt like a guitar string twisted too tightly and he screamed Starrk's name while clawing at him madly.

Starrk moaned as Ichigo seemed to do the impossible and got even more constricted around him. He clamped his mouth over the bite wound on Ichigo's neck he had inflicted and sucked at the blood, tasting the pleasure and euphoria in his lover at that moment.

He thrust in and out of him a few more times until Ichigo went limp and Starrk saw white. He was certain that he actually blacked out for a moment before he spurted inside of Ichigo, claiming him forever as his.

He barely managed to hold himself up from collapsing on Ichigo as sleepiness overtook him. However he managed to pull out of Ichigo, drawing a sound of discomfort, before rolling off of him. It was then that he noticed the state Ichigo was in. He looked almost feverish with his clammy skin and flushed face and he seemed to be giving off a lot of heat.

Starrk frowned and all thoughts of sleep left him as he sat up and took a closer look at him. His neck was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad and a few swipes of his tongue cleaned up most of the blood (he had to stop himself from taking more) then pulled away to allow it to clot.

He moved back in between Ichigo's legs and spread them apart once more. Ichigo moaned in protest and almost woke from his unconscious state, but still appeared sluggish. The puckered entrance was raw looking and looked like it had seen better days, but it was mostly semen that was trickling out of his hole with only a sparse mixture of blood.

Ichigo started to fully wake up and blinked blearily at Starrk who smiled at him fondly and nuzzled his inner thigh. He draped Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and spread his cheeks apart with his hands.

"Starrk…" Ichigo moaned in protest and twisted his hands against the bedding as Starrk began to lap at his tender entrance. It woke up the ache of their activity, but the main reason for his objection was that he was embarrassed, despite everything they had done so far.

Starrk cleaned up his mate thoroughly and tasted his own sperm with curiosity. He figured that if he ate his own kind he would have no problem tasting his own come, and he didn't find it too disgusting. He did want to find out what Ichigo's tasted like, though, and his cock gave an interested twitch at the thought, but he told his body to calm down because Ichigo was probably not ready to go again.

Ichigo sighed in relief as Starrk finished with him and let his legs down to cuddle up to him again. Ichigo was looking a lot better already and Starrk realized that the reason Ichigo appeared so feverish was because of the amount of foreign reiatsu inside of him. Starrk hadn't initially intended to claim Ichigo in such a way, and he knew that it was dangerous, but luckily Ichigo seemed to be adapting to it already and accepting it.

Ichigo cuddled closer to Starrk and nuzzled his hollow hole. "Love you Starrk." He mumbled and fell back asleep again. Starrk grinned and returned the sentiment mentally before falling asleep as well.

…

After Ichigo left for college to the states, Seireitei and his old friends barely heard from him again. This wasn't so unusual because after the winter war Ichigo had become distant with the shinigami, even Rukia.

When he moved back to Japan, but not Karakura, only his family and human friends saw him. Chado, one of the few he kept in contact with, chose not to comment on the familiarity of Ichigo's boyfriend who had a high reiatsu which seemed to reflect Ichigo's, or visa versa.

Ichigo lived until he was 28, when both he and Starrk had grown too uncomfortable with the weak spiritual pressure and elected to move to Soul Society. They lived together far away from Seireitei and were only ever visited by those Ichigo trusted enough not to mention Starrk to any others.

Starrk was inevitably found out and Seireitei was pissed, but at that point both Ichigo and Starrk were too powerful for anyone to take on. As long as they left the couple alone, Ichigo and Starrk would leave them alone, granted Starrk fed on hollows and not plus souls.

They lived a *very* long and happy life together, and when they passed on to be reincarnated, they passed on together.

…

Ichigo Shiba grunted as one of the gang members managed to catch him in the stomach with a fist and returned the hit with an even harder one. His brothers, Kaien and Taikei, were for once not there because Taikei had detention after school and Kaien was off with his boyfriend.

Ichigo was strong and fast, but he was outnumbered by 20 to one and things weren't looking good for him. Gangs ruled the city where Ichigo and his family lived, but in the human world and the spirit world. Ichigo kept getting sucked into them because of his orange hair and feminine features.

Just as it looked like Ichigo was going to lose and Grimmjow was going to get to use him as a fuck toy after all, a teen Ichigo didn't recognize stepped in. It seemed like Ichigo only blinked and then his attackers were on the ground, defeated. Ichigo could have sworn the teen with the wavy brown hair moved faster than human. After a second feel of his reiatsu, Ichigo realized that he was a human like himself, although even stronger.

The teen turned to inspect him and Ichigo was instantly caught in the grey eyes which were heavily lidded with a sleepy look like he had just woken up. He had a goatee which suggested to Ichigo he was in his later teens like Ichigo himself and it was only his school uniform which put him under his twenties.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked and Ichigo nodded before coughing and spitting some blood onto the ground. His savior sighed and scratched his head. "I don't like it when my sleep is disturbed, but I suppose I can make an exception for half-dead teenagers." He mused and caught Ichigo who was about to fall over.

"I'm Starrk Greyback." His savior said and stared at the bloody and beaten teen that looked no younger than him, but was petite and lithe despite how much ass-kicking he was dealing out. Not to mention so beautiful that it shined through the mess he was in.

"Ichigo Shiba." Ichigo mumbled and tried to jerk away from the man even though he had saved him. He had pride after all.

"I need to get you to a hospital." Starrk muttered and lifted Ichigo into his arms despite his protests which lacked energy and conviction.

"Clinic." Ichigo mumbled and Starrk frowned and tilted his head to listen to the soft words the teen had spoken. "My step-dad runs a clinic out of our house." Ichigo managed to say and then mumbled the address. Starrk sighed as Ichigo passed out and wondered why anyone would want to hurt someone as beautiful as Ichigo. Then looked on the bright side that he now knew where Ichigo lived.

Starrk carried Ichigo to his hover-car he had dubbed Coyote and called his sister Lilinette to tell her she would have to find her own way home. He turned his attention back to Ichigo who mumbled something in his sleep and shifted.

Starrk pushed in Ichigo's address into his state of the art GPS and turned the car on auto so he wouldn't crash if he went into a fit of narcolepsy. He hoped he wouldn't, because for some reason he didn't want to miss a minute of being around Ichigo Shiba. He was unusual to say the least, and not just because of his high reiatsu either.

He brushed an orange lock away from Ichigo's face and felt the strong urge to kiss his lips but didn't want to hurt them, they looked so puffy and split. He didn't find it strange at all that kissing an unconscious boy wasn't the issue. The unconscious part, not the gender. Homosexuality had long been accepted.

Ichigo's head turned toward Starrk and he murmured something again, but this time Starrk caught it.

"Starrk," Ichigo breathed out and Starrk felt his heart beat quicken.

He vowed to make Ichigo Shiba his for forever and always.

**LINE**

**I may or may not be writing a story based on the reincarnated Starrk and Ichigo… but I think it's cute! If someone else wants to, then just ask me first. =)**

**Please review!**


End file.
